


sanctuary

by rainismkth



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainismkth/pseuds/rainismkth
Summary: hi i am a dirty sinner + this is for my baby whit <33





	sanctuary

“hey” you heard, coming from behind you. a hand had latched on to your arm, spinning you around. “oh, joshua! what’s up?” you question, as he fidgets with his cufflinks. “do you want to stay back today and work on our song, for youth night you know...” he quips, hoping that you’ll say yes. joshua is your youth pastor, and he’s a very good one. his sharp features have always intrigued you, cat like eyes, strong jaw, soft lips. you look into his eyes, nodding yes, and he turns, walking off to the pulpit. you follow him, making your way into the choir pews as he plugs his guitar up to his amp. you both wait until the church is cleared out to begin practicing. you see his father, the pastor, walking into the sanctuary. “see you at home later, joshua. let me know how practice turns out!” he says, a bit too cheerfully. “okay dad! see you back for dinner!” you scoff, joshua eyeing you. you watch him leave, waiting for joshua to start playing. “y/n, you okay?” joshua says to you, a look of concern striking his features. “yeah, i’m all good, daddy’s boy...” you say, a grin plastered across your face. joshua began to look angered with you, but he started playing anyways. you sang along with him, trying to keep rhythm the best you could. “you suck, y/n” he laughs, gently nudging your arm. “bet you do too, daddy’s boy” you say, gasping, as joshua brings his hand down to grip your thigh. “i’d advise you to watch your mouth. dont make any rash decisions.” you gulp, and quip back boldly “what’s the big bad youth pastor gonna do, huh? gonna ruin your daddy’s pretty sanctuary?” as you stand. joshua follows, smirk evident, as he backs you into the choir stands. “y/n, baby, i told you not to make rash decisions and what are you doing? provoking me. think about this one more time before you open your big mouth” he chides, placing one hand on either side of you. you laugh in his face, bucking up to him that you aren’t scared, before he has you picked up against the wall, lips attached to your neck. “jesus christ—“ “i prefer daddy, but christ will do too.” “now,” he begins, “hopefully you learn your lesson. don’t anger me. it does you no good in the long run.” you moan, breathlessly, as joshua continues kissing down your neck, pushing your shirt out of the way to continue his attack onto your collarbones. he moves so he has one knee between your thighs, bouncing you on it. “joshua, please, i just need— i want you to..” “what? you want me to what? filthy slut, begging me to fuck you in a church? ‘oh joshua, touch me please’” he mocks. “filthy” he says, lowering you off the wall. he moves away from you, walking towards the pulpit, grabbing his fathers bible. he pulls you off of the platform, walking you back towards the confessional. “inside, now.” he demands. you comply, entering the small room. joshua follows behind you, turning you to face him. he looks at you, smirking, and leans in to kiss you. you melt against his lips, both of you moaning and fidgeting around with each other’s clothes. joshua loosened his tie, pulling it from around his neck. he wrapped it around your face as you gasped, sensory deprivation was one of your favorites. he bumped you down, making you to get on your knees, as you heard him undoing his belt. “be good for me, and i’ll give you what you want.” he says, pressing his tip to your lips. you open your mouth, eager, as he pushes in. he begins to slide himself in slowing, and you moan around him, earning a buck to the back of your throat. “want me to fuck your nasty mouth, y/n?” you nod, wishing you could see him. he begins, sliding in and out of you with ease, you enjoying each moment of it. you rock back against him, swallowing around him as much as you can, throaty moans exiting his mouth. you could feel tears pricking at your eyes, even through the blindfold. the burn in your throat was growing as he quickened his pace, but you withstood it. suddenly he pulled back, lifting you off the floor and turning you around. he bent you over, ass up, and began to stroke you through your panties. suddenly they were yanked down your legs, his thumb lightly pressing to your folds. “we’re gonna play a little game, okay baby?” he questions you. not trusting your voice, you nod. you can hear him shuffling pages behind you, remembering that he brought a bible in with him. you feel joshua reach around you, laying the bible on the bench before you. he caresses your back gently, and you can feel him teasing your entrance with his tip. you moan as you feel him begin to push in. he lets you adjust to his size, stilling. “when i take this blindfold off, i want you to read this verse to me. if you stutter you start over. do you understand me?” he asks you “y-yes, i understand, please” you mutter. he rocks into you at a slow pace, as you feel him reach around to loosen his tie off your face. “read number 21 to me, go on” the commanding tone in his voice went straight to your heat, more aroused than you’ve ever been. “jeremiah 22:21, i spake unto thee in thy prosperity; but thou saidst—“ you paused, moaning “finish it, y/n” he said to you, leaning close to your ear. “but thou saidst, i will not hear. this hath been my manner from thy youth, that thou obeyedst not my voice.” you finish, feeling joshua rocking into you at a steady pace. “you see, when you disobey then you get punishments. i would advise you to listen to me from now on.” he says, quickening his pace. he begins to ram into you mercilessly. “now, listen to me. cum.” he commanded you, and you did, your legs giving out beneath you. he wraps his arms around yours to steady you, hips stuttering as he reaches his high. once finished, he pulls out of you, turning you over and sitting you down onto the bench. “hey, you okay?” he says, coming down onto his knees. you nod at him, aiming to gather your thoughts. “come on then, let’s get you cleaned up.” he quips, dressing you and carrying you off to the bathroom. you could get used to this.


End file.
